Carving Hearts
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: [Sequel to "Special Day"] Hinata's birthday lands two days after Christmas and Naruto is presented with the obstacle of giving her something she doesn't already have. [NaruHina]


"What am I going to do!" Naruto screeched.

"Calm down would you? The whole world probably heard that," Shikamaru scolded.

"I'm in the middle of my mid-life crisis here! I'm freaking out man!"

"You're far from mid-life. _Chill out_."

Naruto banged his head against the counter. How could he expect _any _of them to understand? None of _their _girlfriends had their birthday two days after Christmas. Naruto had already spent all his money on Hinata's Christmas present. Now her birthday was the next day and he had no money to buy her a birthday present. After the nice gift she had given him on his birthday, he wanted more than anything to give her something equally special on _her _birthday.

"I'm sure Hinata will understand. She knows how pressed you are for cash. And after what you got her for Christmas I'm sure she won't mind not getting anything for her birthday," Shikamaru said.

Naruto raised his head and groaned.

"I know she'll understand but she _deserves _two nice gifts."

"Why don't you make her something?" Ayame suggested from behind the Ichiraku Ramen counter.

"My ability in art is zero. If I tried to make her something it would come out looking like garbage."

"Well that shouldn't matter. it's the thought and the effort that counts." "Really?"

"I'd believe it."

Naruto jumped when his arch nemesis Sasuke Uchiha seemed to materialize in the seat beside him.

"I _hate it _when you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"It _is _kind of creepy," Shikamaru commented.

"I know Sakura likes arts and crafty things. If Hinata's anything like her, I'm sure she'd love some handmade piece of crap," Sasuke said, completely disregarding their previous comments and looking past the Ichiraku flags at his girlfriend buying something at a little road shop.

"Well…"

"Give it a try Naruto," Ayame encouraged.

"Well, what should I make?" "If she's anything like Sakura, I'd suggest a jewelry box."

"What if she's not at all like Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"_Every _girl should be like Sakura. Then the world would be perfect," Sasuke replied, in his own little world.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but every girl _isn't _like Sakura," Shikamaru retorted.

"Well then I'm lucky."

Sasuke went back out to Sakura and the two boys watched them.

"Ever since they started dating, Sasuke's been different," Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah…he's actually been…_happy_."

"_Happy_? That's disgusting."

"That's _scary_." "Yes. Yes it is."

**.:HiNaTa'S hApPy BiRtHdAy:.**

That night Naruto sat at his desk thinking over what to do for Hinata's birthday. Tomorrow night, her wealthy parents were holding a celebration at their mansion for their daughter. He could give her her gift then. But first he'd need a gift to give. He leaned back in his chair and thought about Ayame's and Sasuke's suggestions. He would have to make something since he had no money but he didn't think Hinata was anything like Sakura so a jewelry box probably wasn't the right thing to make.

_Let's see. What could I make her that she would use all the time? A mirror? Nah. She's not self-conscious like that. A box? To hold something important to her? Maybe…_

Naruto scanned his room. A few objects caught his eye. There was a little silver chain on his desk from one of his ninja tools. On top of the wood desk it almost looked like a necklace chain.

_Ding!_

Naruto took a kunai from his weapon's bag and started carving a shape out of his desk. He knew _exactly _what to make her.

**.:HiNaTa'S hApPy BiRtHdAy:.**

The next day was December 27, Hinata Hyuga's birthday. Naruto headed towards the Hyuga compound humming a tune. He was proud of himself. He hoped Hinata liked what he made for her. He entered the main Hyuga household where people were partying in celebration of Hinata's eighteenth birthday. There wasn't anyone in the room he didn't recognize but one significant face was missing. Where was the birthday girl?

_I bet I know._

Naruto ascended one of the many tall staircases to the heiress' bedroom.

"Knock, knock," he called through the bedroom door.

Two seconds later the door was swung open and he met the delighted face of his girlfriend.

"What took you so long?" she fake scolded.

"Oh you know. Traffic."

"Come in."

"So why aren't you downstairs partying?" he asked as he entered the room.

She sighed, closing the door.

"I never wanted a party in the first place. All I wanted was to spend my birthday out of the house and with you."

"Aw. I feel so special."

She giggled.

"Well, I would be more than happy to kidnap you on your birthday but first you have to take my birthday present."

"You got me something for my birthday? Oh Naruto no! The dress for Christmas was enough!"

"You deserve a little something to go with the dress. Close your eyes."

She did so and he clipped the object onto her neck from behind.

"Okay. Take a look."

When she opened her eyes, Hinata found a wooden, heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Oh Naruto-"

"Wait! Open it."

"It's a locket?"

"_Open it_."

"Okay, okay," she laughed and clicked open the locket.

Inside was a picture of the two of them from the night they had started their relationship.

"Aw. Naruto. Its wonderful! Thank you!"

"Happy birthday Angel."

**Author's Review: **Well it didn't suck too much but it wasn't my best work. It was just supposed to be a quick drabblish thing for Hinata's birthday. Please review Hope you all had a nice holiday!


End file.
